<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by AnarkyLantern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332043">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarkyLantern/pseuds/AnarkyLantern'>AnarkyLantern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarkyLantern/pseuds/AnarkyLantern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder comes back from a journey with his new boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Halima/Mattias (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disney owns all of this.</p><p> </p><p>As the castle came into view, Hans’ heart sank. “You didn’t tell me _they_ were your family.” </p><p>Ryder blinked. “Oh, that. Yeah, my sister is betrothed to the former Queen whose younger sister now rules.”</p><p>“Ryder...” </p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>“Remember when I told you I was a much different man in the past and had even served time in prison...”</p><p>Ryder listened, and expected the upcoming meal would be more awkward than he had assumed but, “You’re not that man anymore and I chose to be with you.”</p><p>Hans sighed, “There is no arguing with you, is there?” </p><p>Ryder just grinned, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hans put his cloak on as they approached the gates. They might be open, but there was some security and screening. Hans figured his boyfriend would be waved in and he would just pass as “his assistant” to ease some of this process. Having served his time meant there wouldn’t be wanted signs but he knew he would still be recognized. Better to just get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe stop at Hudson’s Hearth. </p><p>Hans started to wonder if maybe Ryder needed to steel his nerves too. Hans recognized the proprietor, an attractive older woman named Halima, at once. She was excited to see Ryder, which must have meant she had become more part of that circle since Hans had last been in Arrendelle. And now she was asking about his new boyfriend. The first threshold guardian, great. </p><p>“We’ve met before,” Hans murmured as he slowly pulled down his hood. Halima’s eyes widened and she excused herself.</p><p>Hans buried his face into the table, “I can’t do this, snow angel.” Ryder patted him on the back.</p><p>Halima returned shortly after. “Your favorite, on the house. Our famous lavender hot chocolate.” Halima beamed as she set down her tray, a taller man behind her gawking at the men at the table. “Is that really him?” </p><p>Hans studied Mattias, “I don’t think I’ve seen you before...” Mattias grabbed Hans’ hand in an overly  tight handshake. “General Mattias. I served under Runeard the Duplicitous, got lost in the woods for some decades and am now back home.” “Hi, I’m...” “I know who you are. I’m well aware you served your time but why exactly are you here?” Ryder grinned weakly and whispered something in the general’s ear. </p><p>“That’s adorable and I’m all for redemption stories but you it’s not going to go down so well at the castle,” Mattias mused. </p><p>Hans and Ryder just sipped their hot chocolates quietly as Halima and Mattias left, leaving them just  another couple in the tavern and yet it wasn’t quite that simple either. Mattias and Halima couldn’t help but feel for them. Hans was something of an actor but he seemed so unguarded and nervous, and attentive to Ryder in a way he had never been with Anna. Halima was more guarded, because she had been there when Hans tried to take over. But Mattias was reminded of what the colonel under him had once told him about what it had been like for her growing up. When your feelings were frowned upon by society at large, to chose ambition was safer. Was this what Hans’ story was? “I’m going to bring them to the palace.” Halima nodded. It was the next right thing for all concerned, whether Hans was legitimately interested in Ryder or manipulating him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>